


Abandoned World

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Mentions of character death off screen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: The zombie apocalypse started a little over a year ago.  The world has changed and you just keep on going.  You’re trying to make it to New York to a safe zone and that’s when you meet Valkyrie.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 2





	Abandoned World

The pavement was beginning to crack. Unsurprising since there was no one left to take care of it like they used to. The world had changed so much in the span of a year. Zombies had taken over the world, the virus ravaging all the continents until only a handful of survivors were left unscathed. You were one of them, and you had been a part of a group for the first several months of the apocalypse. **  
**

But no longer.

Your group had been overrun and scattered to the wind, some of them died in the process. You’d been looking for them ever since, slowly making your way to one of the few safe zones you had heard about before TV and radio transmissions had been cut. Your phone had died months ago and there were no walkie talkies to be found.

Of course, even walkie-talkies were dangerous. People had taken to being dictators and ruling over the people they forced into their group. You had managed to avoid those people, but you still heard about them from the members of your previous group. It was like a bad TV show come to life.

You didn’t want to deal with it alone anymore. You hated the silence, the never knowing if it was going to be your last day alive or turned into a walking corpse. You missed your group. You all hadn’t been together long, but you still felt like a family. You still depended on one another.

You found an abandoned house once the sun started to set and made sure it was clear of any undead. Many houses had been abandoned, their occupants heading for places they hoped were safer than where they had been. Sometimes you wondered about the people that had previously dwelled in these homes. You could see remnants of their lives. Pictures hanging on the wall, clothes left in the closets.

Sometimes you’d get lucky and find food that hadn’t spoiled or gone back in their pantries and taken it with you. You’d have your dinner and pack the rest of it away. 

That night you made sure all the windows were covered so that zombies or the living couldn’t see the fire you had lit. The nights were starting to grow colder and soon snow would set in. It would be harder to travel then and you hoped to be in a safe zone, a place you could settle for however long you had left.

You were just warming your feet by the fire when the door opened. Your heart immediately went into your throat and you grabbed the knife you kept on you at all times. A woman appeared, a sword strapped across her back. She quickly shut the door and held up her hands, “Sorry, I didn’t realize this house was already occupied.”

You were shaking slightly unsure of what she was going to do to you, “What’s your name?”

“Valkyrie,” she replied. “And yours?”

“Y/N,” you told her. “Are you alone?”

She nodded, “I am. I have been for some time now. My friends were killed, and the other one and I were separated. I’m just trying to survive at this point.” She studied you, “And what’s your story?”

Feeling a bit safer you sat back down and motioned for her to come join you. She locked the door which you had done earlier, if someone wanted in it was obvious that they were going to get in. “Pretty much the same as yours,” you said. “I don’t know if my friends are alive or if they’ve made it to a safe zone. I’ve been trying to make it to the one in New York, hoping to meet them along the way, but no luck.”

“That’s where I’m headed. If you’d like I can keep you company,” she seemed unsure, like you might turn down the offer of company.

You offered her a smile, “Sure, I’d love some.”

Over the next few weeks, you and Valkyrie became friends and then a little more than friends. It had been so long since you had felt a connection with anyone and it was nice. It was nice not being alone and isolated again. She made you laugh and feel alive in ways that you hadn’t felt before. No longer having to deal with the zombies alone.

Then one day the two of you were separated by a horde of the undead and you spent that night crying yourself to sleep. The two of you had promised that if you were ever separated that you would try and make it to the safe zone in New York. She had promised you that she would meet you there.

“Take this,” she had handed over a necklace with a set of wings on them. “That way I’ll always be close no matter what.”

You had tears in your eyes, “Val, promise me you won’t leave me.”

The horde was growing closer. She glanced at them and then at you, “Hide, I’ll draw them away. I’ll find you again I promise.”

Then she began running and shouting, drawing the attention of the zombies. You had run in the opposite direction feeling like a coward, but there was nothing you could do. You didn’t want to slow her down and be the reason she died. You climbed into a tree and hid yourself waiting to see if a zombie came by. There was nothing.

You made your way down a road a few days after Valkyrie’s sacrifice, humming a tune to cheer yourself up. You often wondered what kind of music would have come out if zombies hadn’t overrun the earth, or hell any kind of entertainment. You’d kill to be in a movie theater right now watching the latest superhero movie or even a cheesy romcom.

“Hey!” You turned and saw a blonde-haired man coming your way. He looked like a typical surfer dude. “You are a sight for sore eyes,” he said, grinning broadly. “I haven’t come across another survivor in weeks.”

“And you are?” You asked skeptically.

“Thor Odinson,” he announced. “And you?”

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you had flashbacks to Valkyrie. “Alone to, huh?”

“Yes, those damn zombies keep getting in my way. I’m headed to the New York safe zone, I take it that’s where you’re heading as well.”

You nodded, “Yep, I’m hoping to find someone there.”

Thor and you continued to chat before finding a place to safely sleep for the evening. As the two of you got ready Thor caught sight of your necklace and pointed to it, “Where did you get that?”

You gently touched the necklace, “My girlfriend Val. She and I were separated just a little while ago. She’s who I’m trying to get back to.”

He started laughing, “Valkyrie? Is that who you’re talking about?”

“You know her?!”

“She was a part of my original group, we grew up together. She and my brother and I. The three of us were with some people from our town and we were attacked. Then it was just my brother, Val, and I. Loki - my brother - was unfortunately killed several months ago. Then Val and I were separated. I had hoped she was still alive, but I had no way of finding out,” he leaned back against the wall. “This gives me hope that I’ll see her again.”

For the next several weeks you and Thor traveled together until you made it to the safe zone. You were checked over for bites and made sure that you weren’t going to turn. You were given a living space and food to eat. It felt good to be safe and clean after so long on the road. 

You and Thor quickly set up your rooms and went in search of Valkyrie. There was only one of her and she had hopefully made it here quicker than the two of you had. You went to the leaders of the safe zone and gave them her name, but she wasn’t listed. You didn’t panic right away, there was still a chance that she could make it.

Weeks went by and you and Thor fell into a routine together. It was nice having someone to bond with. You even found some people that you had known before the world had ended. But there was still no sign of Valkyrie.

Finally one day there was an announcement that more people had shown up. You and Thor pushed your way through the crowds and there amongst the small group was Valkyrie. You ran toward her and threw your arms around her, relieved to see her safe and whole after so long. She was surprised to see Thor with you but glad that you hadn’t been alone the entire time.

She told you about how she was almost caught by the zombies and then some bad people. “But I kept you in my mind and knew that I had to make it here. I prayed you had made it to,” she said as you and Thor led her back to your home.

You were soon introducing her to the others that you had made friends within your time there. Each one of them welcoming Valkyrie with open arms.


End file.
